civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:American (Civ5)
The War of 1812 entry is a bit confused. The British blockade was hugely sucessful and decided the course of the war - the US Navy couldn't leave port, and the commerce raiders, whilst individually successful, had next to no effect on British trade. In addition, the blockade bankrupted the nascent American nation. On land however, there were very few British troops available, so the US scored a few notable victories but were unable to really capitalise on their success. In addition, the end wasn't really a tie - the British got what they wanted, an end to a war they didn't want and to be able to continue to dominate world trade, along with the legal right to raid American shipping for British citizens/deserters. ---- Now, this isn't entirely true. While it is true that there was British blockades of American ports, an occupation of Maine, and the American invasion of Canada failed miserably, there is sufficient evidence that counterbalances the notion. The War of 1812 was very much a draw and anyone who tries to paint the British as victors would be sadly mistaken. While the Treaty of Ghent made no explicit mention of ceasing the British impressment of American merchant ship crews, this practice did in fact cease at the end of the war. Furthermore, the British's main counteroffensive invasion of the US near the end of the war failed misserably at the Battle of Plattsburgh, when the British fleet lost decisively to an inferior American fleet. Furthermore, the British Native American allies were utterly crushed, and to top things off, while neither the US nor the UK ceded any territory, the US did gain territory from Britain's co-belligerent Spain (by co-belligerent, I mean they fought with Britain against France, but not the US) in the War of 1812. In the end, both sides were left with about equal amounts of war debts. And Britain got nothing of what they wanted, which was to continue to dominate the then weekling US. This ceased to happen after the War of 1812 - the war humbled Britain a bit. In this sense, if you were to chose a victor (which I'd like to stress is wrong, because the war was in fact a draw) it would have to be the US, because their wargoal really was to throw off Britain's ability to dominate them, as well as bring about an end to British impressment, both of which were ultimately successful. Also, keep in mind that the invasions of Canada and the Northern US ''were not wargoals, they were utilized as ways of trying to break the enemy, albeit they came with ultimately unmet demands to annex the occupied territories.' 17:00, November 7, 2013 (UTC) This entire page reads like an essay titled "Why America is Great" written by a ten year old. Remove the Trivia section please It's frankly insulting to Britain, Russia, China just to name a few 17:23, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I second this. The idea that America was the only member of the allied forces which was 'clearly involved in WW2' is absolutely delusional. And the idea that it is a 'masterful move' to ignore most of the activities of the second world war is pure self indulgence. Diogeneticist (talk) 20:08, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Was that trivia for real? Good gosh, I thought it was sarcasm. I mean, I know americans arent too bright but this takes stupidity to delusional extremes. It really is telling that of all the countries represented in this game and in this wiki, that on a wiki only mods can edit: its only the american one full of false and deluded self-indulgent praise. Speaks volumes and truths about the sick mentality americans have, not that we didnt already know. Are you people aware how offensive this discussion is? You can't generalize an entire population, especially in such a negative manner. Honestly, complaining about the arrogance of Americans while talking in such an incredibly condescending tone is extremely hypocritical, and I would suggest that you do not talk like that in the future on the wiki (or anywhere else for that matter). 23:28, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Agreed ^^^ We aren't the most humble country for sure but I think you would find that most American's these days are not like that. Our attitudes have been changing ever since the Iraq war (for obvious reasons :P). Most of these opinions were ingrained in us by our parents and grandparents. They were alive in the heart of American exceptionalism, after WW2 and up to 9/11, when we may have been the most powerful and inflluential country. Ever since 9/11, the younger generations (myself being from the mid 90's), is finding out that we are no longer the one and only superpower in the world and we are gradually changing our opinions and outlook. We know the world is moving towards globalized cooperation, for example the rise of the EU as well as China and India. Our older generations have trouble coming to terms with that for good reasons, they lived the bulk of their life when America was "the best country in the world." Give us a couple more generations and our outlook will be similar to anyone else's.*EDIT* I also wanted to point out that the city called Centralia is a city in Pennsylvania that was the inspiration for the Silent Hill games and movies. It's an interesting read on Wikipedia. There is also a small town in Washington state called Centralia but I think the Silent Hill city sounds cooler. 23:07, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Charleston--SC or WV? Should the entry in the city table for Charleston say a city in South Carolina, West Virginia, or both? Ch. WV is the capital of the state, but Ch. SC has about 10x the population. -- 20:03, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :Fair point. Since the city list includes both state capitals and major cities, I added information about the "other" Charleston as well. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 20:14, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Starting bias Please note that despite what is listed in the XML files, America does not have a starting bias for rivers and has not had one since the June 2011 patch. See this article for more information. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 16:17, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Palo Alto is a city listed if you expand enough? That sucks... that aging hippie/yuppie suburb doesn't deserve it.